User talk:Thailog/Archive 2
September 2008 – August 2009 Spotlight Hi. DC Animated is a nice wiki with a lot of content and a great skin! There's just a couple of little things before I can put you on the spotlight list; 1) you have a small handful of uncategorized pages (about 15) -- could you find them a home? and 2) you have a fair number of unwelcomed anonymous contributors in your recent changes. It looks like you are doing a great job welcoming logged-in visitors, but we need you to welcome everyone. I think you can take care of both of these issues fairly easily :). -- Wendy (talk) 17:05, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :Great! I've added you to the list -- keep up the good work with the welcomes! -- Wendy (talk) 23:40, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks. ― Thailog 11:31, 3 September 2008 (UTC) New Members I think we need more member templates like mabye legion of doom and u.s army, since we have a kryptonian and atlantean template, mabye an amazon member, o and a JLU template. What do u think? SFH says it sounds reasonable. -- Muscleman 0:37, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :I can't see why not. If you want to make the icons, go right ahead. ― Thailog 20:25, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::How do I make and upload the icons? Muscleman 21:45, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :::Like any other image. ― Thailog 21:44, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::::O.k done, then where do i upload them to? what do i need to do step by step? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Muscleman (talk • ) . :::::First the image needs to have source and license info. ― Thailog 22:24, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Plastic Man Is he dead? If not, what is the reasoning for using "past tense" in his entry? Qzk1718 01:21, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Another Teen Titans canonicity (did I say that right?) arguement. Hi! I have some evidence on canonicity. Okay, ready? That Robin is Dick Grayson! The solid evidence? When starfire travels to the future, she sees him as nightwing,and in Haunted, the one where he in imagines slade is back, when raven goes into his head u see quick images of his shadow in a cave (presumably the batcave) receiving something (probably his uniform) and also an image of an acrobat stage in a circus. You can specify the time-line yourself. :D :Hi there. Your reasoning has nothing to do with the canonicity of Teen Titans (that is, whether Teen Titans is part of the DCAU or not). It's just more to say that Titans-verse Robin is Dick Grayson. Whooptidoo. If I recall correctly (don't quote me on this), he's identified as DG in the comics (Teen Titans Go!), which also makes several mentions of Wayne Enterprises in Surf City (why does DC name almost every city "City", btw?). It doesn't place Teen Titans any more in the DCAU than "The Batman" (why aren't THEY the same continuity family?). :As for the Timeline, that would be very troublesome. Teen Titans obviously plays in the here-and-now (or, the here-and-now back when it aired). Yet matured versions of the Flash and Speedy also exist in the here-and-now (when it aired) in the DCAU. There's no timegap, and they're likely no more than homages. -- 17:17, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::What said. Don't you want to consider creating an account with us? I can tell you would be a great asset, and I'd like to associate a name to your contributions. ― Thailog 19:15, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :::I actually tried making an wikia-account, but Wikia won't let me, for some reason or another. I'm quite happy with lurking and editing when I come across something, like I do at other wiki's (tfwiki, most notably). Besides, I'm too busy on my "home" wiki and my real life to actively contribute to others. I like the look of this wiki (more than, say, TeenTitansWikia), and I'd love to see it grow, but sadly, without me as an active editor. I'm not too familiar with DCAU - rolled into it when someone on my Youtube watchlist posted Mystery of the Batwoman in chunks, had only seen non-DCAU The Batman and Teen Titans prior to that (and remembered a bit of BB from way back when it premiered). I'm rapidly expanding my knowledge (currently watching BB, BTAS, SS and JLU), but nowhere near doing as wonderful work as (most of) you. -- 08:01, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Terry's Batsuit Hi. About the Terry's Batsuit in Epilogue being a new version. Yes I know there have been episodes in which the Batsuit was present in the costume case but none of them had the Batsuit displayed in place of the third Batsuit, next to Robin's, where Bruce's suit is supposed to be. The costume case in which Terry's is supposed to be - next to Nightwing's - is empty during the Epilogue Imagination Sequence. And I think that if we can assume that it was made to compensate for Bruce's age without any other proof then the fact that it provided Neuromuscular Enhancements and Bruce was an old man by the time he started wearing it, I think its safe to assume that the Epilogue-suit is new, since it took place in the 2070s, and a nearly 3 decade old Batsuit still working as state-of-the-art thing gets kinda even more impossible than Superman's powers. The utility belt being different can also be further proof. What do you think? --Dranzer Neos 17:48, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Actually, stating that the suit compensates for Bruce's age because it provided Neuromuscular Enhancements and Bruce was an old man should be proof enough. Also, I'm almost positive that it was flat out stated in a dvd featurette. However, stating that Terry's suit in "Epilogue" is a different one based on the fact that there was another suit is display, and its pouches were different is a big stretch. Particularly since the former has been pointed out as a production inconsistency in a few episodes of and even one of . We do not know why Terry's suit was in display instead of Bruce's "first" Batsuit, so saying there's another one is pure conjecture. It's not our goal to make rash inferences based on fickle minutiae. Saying that the suit compensates for Bruce's age is basic common sense, but saying there's another version of the suit based on so many assumptions is overkill. Apples and oranges. ― Thailog 20:58, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::Spoilsport. I didn't know that the Bruce Old Man thing was stated in a DVD. Oh well, you're the administrator, you decide. But I still think that its a new Batsuit. Oh, and sorry about the footnotes.--Dranzer Neos 16:05, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :::I don't decide things by myself. However, to change the status quo based on an opinion you need to gather consensus from the community. If you still feel strongly about this, you can express your point of view in that article's talk page. If the majority of the community agrees with you, then the text can be rewritten. ― Thailog 11:19, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Shared Help Hi! I've enabled Shared Help on this wiki per your request. We hope you'll find it helpful. :) --TOR 12:30, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :Thank you. ― Thailog 14:01, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Tygurs vs Tygris Well, I re-uploaded the image with the name Tygrus and changed the links to it for the proper one. I couldn't figure out how to delete the old file so I'll leave that to you. MrWhitman 07:41, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Stale Pages Would it be a good idea to have a page categorizing stale pages? I think if more of the wiki's avid users could check on this page frequently, we could update old decrepid pages, and bring them up to par with our quality standards. --Matches Malone 19:17, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :Those pages are generally listed and . ― Thailog 20:08, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Lists I am - for no particular reason at all - a big fan of the lists. I'm just wondering what the Gargoyles one is doing there (apart from your personal love of the series). I'm also wondering whether a list like "List of The Batman voice actors in the DCAU" would be fun to do. -- Tupka217 22:02, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Actually, if you check its history page, you'll see that I had nothing to do with that list. In fact, I didn't add one single name to it. :) I'm not sure why a list like that is relevant, other than it being fun. Gargoyles (1994-1997) is sort of a middle point in the DCAU: it was heavily influenced by (1992) and there were other shows that came out during ( (1996)) and after it was off the air ( , , etc.). A "List of The Batman voice actors in the DCAU" would be fun and relevant as long as there are enough to make a list with. ― Thailog 22:21, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ::There are DEFINATELY enough actors who played in both - they've gotta eat too, after all, and the gig's not paid as much as most would like. Just to take the "top" of the rogues gallery: Joker (Kevin Michael Richardson), Penguin (Tom Kenny), Freeze (Clancy Brown), Riddler (Robert Englund). Rino Romano had a (very tiny) role in Rebirth, and Kevin Conroy cameo'd as John Grayson (and Mark Hamill as Zucco). Definately workable. Need to check out Gargoyles, btw. All this time I thought it was a spin-off from Hunchback of Notre-Dâme. -- Tupka217 22:38, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :::You sure should. As for the list, you want to give it a try? Also, shouldn't it be called "List of DCAU voice actors in The Batman"? ― Thailog 10:39, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, I favour the other way round - see List of Gargoyles actors in the DCAU. But you're in charge, so you decide. -- Tupka217 19:16, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :::::No one's in charge. Things are decided in community. I'm in favor of "DCAU voice actors in The Batman" because the DCAU predates The Batman. Your way, it sounds like those actors first voiced on The Batman and then on the DCAU. ― Thailog 21:04, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Question (This is the guy who just wrote on the Spellbinder article). Okay well, you could put that down too (although I can't remember when they were shown), but it is still a fact that Spellbinder and Blight were referenced too. So don't you think maybe that should be noted? P.S. If you do this, you might want to do the same to the Blight article (I worked on that too). 22:13, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :That's irrelevant really. ― Thailog 22:18, 11 January 2009 (UTC) 22:26, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Okay, If you say so... I just personally thought it was interesting. I'll think about that account you mentioned. Usually I don't like to sign up for wikas unless I plan to upload images, plus too many wikas means too many sights to watch and stuff. Usually I'm just happy improving articles with words and stuff (and trust me, I'm not an IP user who just messes things up, I'm out to make wikas better). P.S. There's a Kobra from D.C. Comics, who fought them? I never heard of them. Hi; Question Hey, I'm DCaddict! I'm not on here much, but I do A LOT of editing on the other DC comics wikis. I noticed that Kin Shriner doesn't have a page. (He voiced Green Arrow on JLU.) I was wondering if I could create that page. Ya know, since it'd be easy. Just asking. Please respond! DCaddict 17:06, 17 January 2009 (UTC)DCaddict♥ :You don't need permission to create DCAU-related articles. Go right ahead. ― Thailog 18:57, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Custom Monaco Skin Hello, . I was looking around different wikis and I came across here and to my surprise saw your wonderful custom skin! I was wondering if you could help me with customizing another skin for my home wiki? I have tried before, but have failed miserably. If you are interested or have questions or comments, please don't hesitate to ask. Thanks! Spencemac724 Talk 18:42, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :Great! The wiki is the UnRuneScape Wiki. I'm currently in the process of creating a banner for the top of the skin. I have already uploaded the custom Wikia logo (found here) and the custom drop down bar (found here). I would like the colors on the skin to be sort of a purple; One light and one dark. The light can be for the highlighted areas and the dark for everything else. I would also like all the pages, titles, boxes to have rounded corners. I am also looking for a pattern for background. I will update you when I have completed those two items. Thanks again! Spencemac724 Talk 22:21, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Hunter's Moon I recently did some changes to the Production Inconsistances on Hunter's Moon. I am really sure that Paran Dul was lying to Shayera Hol. If you have the Justice league unlimited season 1 four disc set, watch Hunter's Moon so you will fully understand Paran Dul's Story flaws.JLUfan 22:29, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Unless you have confirmation from a reliable source, yours are merely conjectural theories and flimsy surmises. There are no flaws. I suggest you take your own condescending suggestion and watch that episode again. Also, please try to spell check your contributions. ― Thailog 22:37, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::I know your concern, but to me it doesn't make any sense. I know there were images with her story, but I consider it very dangerous for Hro Talak to not send them to escape pods. With all due respect, I've seen the episode numerous times since I've seen Starcrossed cause (I'm not being cocky on this) I have all Justice League and Justice League Unlimited episodes on 3 4-disc DVD sets and 1 2-disc set. I am a dedicated fan to the Justice League and Justice Laegue Unlimited and I have a good eye for detailJLUfan 00:28, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::Did you miss the part where the other Thanagarian says they should be fighting in the resistance instead of following Paran Dul? Resistances tend to be formed by the losing faction of a war. ― Thailog 14:00, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Yes! Thank you for the heads up. What I said was just my interpretation. I didn't even see that. Thank you! 16:18, 24 January 2009 (UTC)JLUfan Question Hey, I recently added Category: Crossover episodes to the 'The Demon Reborn' page, however I am at a loss for how to add the link to the Crossover episodes category page. When I attempt to edit it, it's mostly blank.--Mr. Mxyzptlk 20:47, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :That's because you don't need to do that. The link is already there under the letter "T" since you added the category to the episode page. ― Thailog 20:53, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::Oh sorry, I was looking for it under 'D'. My mistake. Thanks!--Mr. Mxyzptlk 21:02, 24 January 2009 (UTC) One Last Fix on Phineas and Ferb Hi. Okay, last thing about the help you did with the monaco skin on my wiki (thanks a bunch), I talked to the sysop, can you change salmon in the gradient to yellow? And then just use that as a newer version of the image? Thanks. ~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 23:09, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :Oh, sorry. Thanks a bunch. :) ~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 23:17, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Static Why do you keep changing Static's image back? The image that you keep replacing his personality-fit smirk with does not fit him, as his face is all serious and unhappy. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 16:53, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Did you not see my edit summary, or just chose to ignore it? Images that conform with our policies do not get changed without discussion. Also, yours is an extreme close-up, which according to our Image policy should be avoided. ― Thailog 16:56, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Okay. But neither are images that don't fit the person. And it did not show an edit summary because of the four changes to that page today. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 16:58, 22 February 2009 (UTC) New pages.........and images Sir, I'd like to know the way to insert images.The directory wasn't very helpful Also, we can open new webpages.Seeing that your's are the best ones, i want to reqest you to start one or two. 1.Batsub 2.Daggett Industries 3.Nightcycle 4.Flashmobile 5.Clio,wife of Maxie Zeus Thank you, --Parabola9999 04:51, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :See to add images. To create new pages you can either click on those red links (which mean that those pages do not exist), add content to it and save it. Other way is by simply typing the name of the desired page on the browser or search engine. But I'd like to reiterate Tupka217's request for MoS compliance before you keep editing. You may also need to read our image policy before uploading images. ― Thailog 20:58, 25 February 2009 (UTC) SuperFriends Wikia Hello there! I saw you over at the SuperFriends Wikia (http://superfriends.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Friends_Wiki). Since we are in desperate need of help over there, I was hoping you would be interested. I have made several additions, but I don't know how to make it more user friendly (adding user/characters boxes etc.). Any help would be welcome. Thank you.--Superman Fan 01:34, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ------ Thanks for your response! I have pretty much figured out how to do what I had previously asked. I had initially asked you for two reasons: 1. The founders inspiration came from DCAU and 2) because the way you helped around our site before. I look forward to seeing you helping out around SuperFriends Wikia when you can. If you have any questions, please ask. --Superman Fan 20:48, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Images *Hi, I am new to this site, but a long time fan of the DCAU, I've uploaded 2 images which may suit the template...but...how do we use them as template pictures?― User:DarkKnight1992, 18 February 2009 (UTC) *Hey I need help adding the infromation to the Black Siren image. I took it from JL.Toonzone?― User:NatDuv , 15 April 2009 (UTC) WHY CAN'T WE USE CAPS Why can't we use caps???? 20:52, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Because it's considered screaming. Screaming isn't exactly polite, is it? ― Thailog 21:04, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Joker's real name Why do so many people have trouble accepting that in the DCAU and only in the DCAU, the Joker's real name was Jack Napier? This form of identity was taken from Batman 1989 because it made sense and was visually reinforced in Mask of the Phantasm and his name was spoken and seen in two episodes. Beware the Creeper episode screwed this up, along with most of the pictures they used in the broadcast, because producers and writers are difficult in making up their minds with origins. What's problem people? Footer Hey, Thailog. Listen, on Phineas and Ferb Wiki, we're using a footer, like you guys, but it won't show up. Can you help? Is there something we need to do with the common. Thanks in advance. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 00:21, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :You must to have it enabled. ― Thailog 07:53, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 15:48, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Hro Talak Why did they have Hro die? They could of just have him come back on Justice League Unlimited . Should of there been an revenge plot in Hro's mind? It seems that he could've been angry enough to go back to earth to get back at Green Lantern for "taking" Shayera away from him.JLUfan 18:53, 6 June 2009 (UTC)JLUfan :You need to ask that to Bruce Timm and Paul Dini. ― Thailog 19:30, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Admin vote Done. —'The Flash' [[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me ''bay-bay!]]'' 15:02, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Category:Justice League rogues Thailog, I understand there seems to be an ongoing discussion about the Justice League rogues category. What would your opinion be on an image on the page showing many of the Justice League rogues themselves? I have an image of the gathering of Justice League enemies from the DCAU canon Justice League Adventures #6, and if you approve of using an image such as this one for that page, then I simply wanted to ask you of the matter first. Thanks, --Duel44 18:37, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :The DCAU JL comics are not considered canon, so we don't use those images here, sorry. ― Thailog 19:16, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Hi there I see that you frequent our SuperFriends wiki. Any input that you could offer would be appreciated (style of articles, format etc). As you are probably aware it is basically myself and one other user. Since I have last spoken to you I have figured out quite a bit regarding templates etc. I even changed the skin... like it, but not 100% thrilled with it... at any rate, didn't know if you would be interested in a couple of things: 1) create a user account 2) making some sort of endorsement like you did with Marvel, etc. (now I know that Bruce Timm and the SF are not related, but I thought I'd ask). Thats all for now...hope you keep enjoying our site. --Superman Fan 19:51, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Uploading images Thailog, The images I have been uploading recently are screenshots. DCAU Wikia's copyright policy states: These images are screenshots of a copyrighted © television program. As such, the copyright for them is most likely owned by the company or corporation that produced it. Though these images are subject to copyright, it is believed that their use qualifies as Fair use under U.S. fair use laws when used on the DC Animated Universe Wiki, hosted on servers in the United States by Wikia, Inc., because: *The images have a brief description that identifies them, and provides attribution to the copyright holder. *The images are only being used as the primary means of visual identification of the subject and for informational purposes. *As screenshots, the images are not replaceable by free content; any other images of the work would also be copyrighted, and any version that is not true to the original would be inadequate for identification or critical commentary. *The images are significant in illustrating the subjects of the articles, facilitating critical commentary as they provide an immediate relevance to the reader more capably than the textual description alone. *The images are of sufficient resolution for commentary and identification but lower resolution than the original. Copies made from them will be unsuitable as artwork on counterfeit goods or other uses that would compete with the commercial purpose of the original work. *The use of the images does not in any way affect the value of the original work or limit the copyright holder's rights or ability to market or sell their product. Please explain why you have tagged the images to be deleted in 48 hours. Thanks, --Duel44 19:18, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :I have explained. You need to add the filebox template. Please read your messages more closely. ― Thailog 19:36, 18 June 2009 (UTC) *Sorry. I'm not used to using the filebox template. All my images come from the following page: http://www.worldsfinestonline.com/WF/jlu/bios/ Thanks, --Duel44 15:19, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Non-Free Images? I am curious, what is a non-free image? I had some images on my member page that you removed, saying they were non-free. What does that mean?. --Preator 16:20, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :See DC Animated Universe:General disclaimer, DC Animated Universe:Copyrights and Template:Screenshot. For the trademarked material from ReBoot, no fair use can be cited. Therefore (among other reasons), it has no place on the wiki. -- Tupka217 16:53, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Chelsea v Chelsie Seeing as Thalot is done with changing Image: to File:, could you write a script for it so the many references to "Chelsie" be changed into "Chelsea"? I don't want to flood Recent Changes by doing it manually. -- Tupka217 10:27, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Sure! ― Thailog 11:14, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Done. I hope I didn't skip any. ― Thailog 11:54, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::There were still Chelsie's on Cynthia, but I changed those now. They're all gone now. Thanks. I'm planning to write her article some time soon, checking back the episodes now. -- Tupka217 11:57, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::Great. : )― Thailog 12:30, 10 July 2009 (UTC) "Ultimatum" Hey man, I understand that in the JLU episode: Ultimatum, the beast that throws "itself against the bars" is a nod to the Wonder Dog. I was wondering if it would be possible for you to e-mail me a picture of this beast. I have an e-mail on my user page on the SF wiki. Or you could upload it. Either way I was hoping to obtain a copy. Thank you! --Superman Fan 21:57, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : Thank you Thailog, I appreciate it! --Superman Fan 13:21, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Template: Images disclaimer You probably missed this because I made quite a mess of recent changes with all the uploading: Template talk:Images disclaimer. In addition to that, any reason for the censored RotJ missing? -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 16:12, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh sorry. This happens frequently on wikis... messages get lost in floods of edits. Sure, we can and should add those. You wanna? Also, the only reason why the censored RotJ is missing is because we don't have any images yet. We can add that too though. ― Thailog 16:58, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I had been planning to put a screenshot of Bonk's alternate death on his page... "Batman of the Future: Return of the Joker" never came out uncut. BFSZdvd, BMOTBdvd and ROTJdvd1 it is... -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 17:10, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Episode template Your fiddling with (like the idea, btw) has resulted in a couple of whitelines below the template. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 18:47, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. Thanks for pointing that out. ― Thailog 18:53, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::If you check this you'll see another glitch: when there's no director credited, it automatically puts it in Dan Riba's category. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 21:25, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I already fixed that. If you see the list, "The Next Gen" is there, but if you go to the episode, the category is gone. It's a cache problem. ― Thailog 21:33, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::Question: where should we categorize teleplay and story? ― Thailog 21:34, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Question about custom-footer Question asked at MediaWiki talk:Custom-footer. Please respond when you have a few spare minutes. --najevi 06:40, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Explosions I have to know: is there a list of reused footage somewhere, or do you just love stuff blowing up? -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 20:59, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :lol! I am working on a couple of "Explosion lists" but only for those used exhaustively throughout the DCAU. The others I simply dump on the PN section. ― Thailog 21:03, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Clark Kent I had wondered why I didn't see that line on "They're Playing My Song" (FYI, I use moonsong's TV rips). I think it takes place during the introduction of the Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude-introduction; otherwise there's little use in calling it "of Solitude" And as for the production v. aired order... I noticed that, I guess logic outweighs policy. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 22:55, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :From all the pre- shows, and are the only ones that make complete sense when seen in production order. has that problem of putting episodes between two parters that go back-to-back, and doesn't really make a big difference (or sense, seeing as "World's Finest" features Dan Turpin after he died) production order wise; except of course for "The Way of All Flesh" that only makes sense when seen before "Feeding Time." If the latter happens first, then why didn't Superman put on his Anti-Kryptonite suit to fight Metallo? Why? Why? As for , I can't really see big contradictions in either order. ― Thailog 23:25, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Welcome back Welcome back. Just a head's up: * As you might've noticed, I finally got and on DVD so the first thing I did was upload images :) Can't find Johnny Thunder, though... * Bot work: I've moved Vermin Vunderbar to Virman Vundabar, that's how his name is spelled in the credits and in the comics. * Talk: Parallel Universe. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 15:20, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :* I noticed. Great work :). I don't think Johnny Thunder has a decent cameo. :* I'll get to it as soon as I can. :* Done. :― Thailog 15:45, 31 August 2009 (UTC)